


Unexpected

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slightly Underage, harry is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messing with a locket containing part of Tom Riddle's soul is never a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in under 24 hours for the [Wand in a Knot](http://wand-in-a-knot.livejournal.com/) 24 Hour Porn Challenge over on Livejournal

Hermione was outside crying again. 

It had been the same every night since Ron had left almost a fortnight ago, and Harry glowered at the Horcrux-infected locket which had driven Ron away.

Harry reached for the golden necklace, the metal cool beneath his fingertips, a thrum of magic throbbing against his skin. 

A wave of rage coursed through Harry then, angry at Ron for abandoning them, for Dumbledore leaving Harry to do this hopeless task alone, for his own inability to destroy the Horcrux.

Harry threw the locket across the tent, where it slammed against one of the wooden support poles. Almost immediately a golden light began to emit from the locket, and Harry had to shield his eyes with his hand to stop the light blinding him as it filled the tent.

"Well, this is unexpected," said a voice which sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

The golden light cleared, and Tom Riddle stood smiling at Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, drawing his wand and training it on Tom.

"She can't hear you," Tom said coolly, a smirk still gracing his handsome face. "You're in my world, Harry. Look around you."

Unable to help himself, Harry's gaze glanced to the edge of the tent which was hazy and flickering. In that instance of confusion Harry felt his wand fly out of his grip, zooming into Tom's hand. 

"Let's not play games, Harry," Tom drawled, stalking towards Harry like a lion hunting its prey. "I know why you're here."

Harry swallowed heavily, trying not to let Tom sense his fear at being unarmed.

He looked towards the tent opening, which flapped open tauntingly in response revealing nothing but inky darkness. 

"There's no escaping, Harry," Tom smiled, twirling Harry's wand between his fingers like it was a mere toy. "Why are you afraid, Harry? I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to."

"I find that hard to believe," Harry scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Do you?" Tom queried softly, stepping towards Harry who took a step back, until eventually Harry found himself pressed against one of the wooden support beams of the tent. 

"I can shape things how I want here," Tom continued, waving his hand and morphing the tent into a vast field before it changed back to the tent. "But this realm lingers between life and death, and you can only leave the way you came...alive." 

"Lucky me," Harry said dryly. "Why am I here, then?" 

He was so close to Tom he could see the sharp lines of his cheekbones, the way the tips of dark hair were ever so slightly lighter, and the flecks of scarlet already gleaming in his dark green eyes. 

"Because you need me," Tom answered simply, cold fingers gripping Harry's chin and tilting his head up forcefully. "You need an outlet. I can feel the sadness, the anger, the _desperation_ coming off you in waves. I can make you forget that, even just for a little while."

To his shame, Harry could feel himself growing hard at the close proximity to Tom. Perhaps because of his helpless attraction to Tom's incredibly good looks, or simply because Harry was lonely and yearning for touch, he couldn't help but be drawn to Tom.

Tom, who here was nothing but a memory, unable to hurt Harry in any way beyond his mind. 

"What's in it for you? Harry asked sharply, a shudder running through his body as Tom took hold of Harry's hands and raised them above his head, pressing them against the pole. 

Tom gave him a wicked smile. "I've spent fifty years on my own, and why waste company?" 

Harry glanced up as he felt vines twisting around his arms, binding him to the pole. 

Somehow the fear had left him, leaving Harry with a strange _need_ for this man who was supposed to be his enemy. 

Tom lowered his head to Harry's neck, trailing a path across the sensitive skin with his tongue. 

"I can taste your desire, Harry," Tom purred, hot breath tickling Harry's skin. "Deny me now and I'll stop."

Harry knew he should reject Tom. He kind of had a girlfriend, and more importantly this was _Tom Riddle_. 

But Harry couldn't say no--he wanted this. 

Tom smirked. "I thought as much."

Deft fingers unbuttoned Harry's jeans, and slid through the gap to grasp Harry's aching cock. 

Harry let out a gasp and arched his back, closing his eyes as waves of pleasure washed over him simply from those talented fingers stroking his cock. 

"You're so lovely," Tom murmured, resting his forehead against Harry's. "So needy and wanton for me."

Harry whimpered, straining his arms against those impossibly strong vines as the pleasure built up.

Harry bit down on his lip hard as he came, bucking into Tom's grip as Tom stroked him to completion. 

Tom drew his hand away, pressing his sticky fingers against Harry's lips which opened willingly. 

Harry licked Tom's fingers clean, sucking at the salty skin. 

"Good boy," Tom purred gently, finally pulling back his fingers. "See how well you obey me?"

Harry tried to glare at Tom, but he was too sated--too blissed out--to put much effort into it. 

"Shall we try something else, Harry?"

The world jolted upwards and suddenly Harry found himself on his knees. 

"I quite like you on your knees," Tom drawled, unbuttoning his own trousers. "Do you like it, Harry? Being so ready to serve me?"

"I'm never going to serve you any other way," Harry retorted with a smirk of his own. "The most you'll get from me is sucking your cock, but nothing more."

He licked his lips hungrily when Tom released his erection from its confines, thick and angrily red at the head. 

"Such cheek, Harry," Tom tutted. "Let's put your mouth to better use."

Tom pushed forwards, and Harry opened his mouth wide around Tom's cock. It was hot and pulsing against Harry's tongue, salty and bitter, and Harry couldn't help but love it.

He sucked Tom eagerly, ignoring the ache of his arms tied above his head. Tom's fingers threaded through Harry's hair to guide his movements, roughly fucking his mouth.

Tom was constantly letting out hisses of pleasure, streams of "yes" falling from his lips. 

When Tom came his fingers tugged Harry's hair hard enough to hurt, and Harry spat the salty liquid to the floor when Tom pulled out.

Tom looked down at Harry with a sly smile. 

"She's calling you," Tom said, and almost as soon as he said it Harry could hear Hermione calling his name. "You've unlocked this connection now, Harry; I hope you know I'll be taking advantage. Until next time."

Then the blinding golden light enveloped Harry once more, and when it faded he found himself sat on a far more solid tent floor, his arms stretched in front of him with the locket chain binding his wrists together and the locket itself clasped in his hand.

"Harry?" It was Hermione, who was crouched beside Harry looking incredibly concerned. "What...?"

Harry jumped to his feet, his mind suddenly acutely aware of what had just happened--of how he'd had _sex_ with Tom freaking Riddle.

And how he'd _enjoyed_ it.

"Don't touch the locket again," he said warningly. 

_It's mine_


End file.
